The Story of Angelina and Chris (Storybook)
Transcript: *Narrator: Angelina is a beautiful ballerina, who loves to dance all the time. Then in 2018, she met a chipmunk who bumped into her. *Chris: Oof! *Angelina: Oops! *Narrator: They said when he got up and looked at Angelina. Then he was really in love with her. *Chris: I'm Christopher Pepper. *Narrator: He said. *Chris: Everyone calls me Chris for short. *Angelina: Well... I am Angelina Mouseling. *Chris: Nice to meet you. *Narrator: Said Chris. *Angelina: Pleased to meet you too. *Narrator: Angelina said back. *Chris: I do spoof traveling with my buddies since then. *Narrator: Most of the time, they love to hang out together, but Angelina notices that he loves to sing. Because he is in a music band called Nature + Imagine. Then she discovered that he wasn't English, but was American. *Angelina: Hang on there. Is there any reason why we've come to England? *Narrator: She asked. *Chris: Well, yes, because you've come to England, we've been searching for more members. And that means you. *Narrator: Chris nodded. *Matilda: Is this chipmunk, Chris Pepper in love with you? *Narrator: Her Mom said, Angelina was so embarrassed to tell her. *Angelina: Well, I'm afraid I may not say this, but yes. *Maurice: You're in love with a chipmunk? *Angelina: Exactly. I sure am. *Maurice: Oh how sweet. *Matilda: That means you'll be spoof travels with them. *Angelina: I sure will. *Maurice: At a girl. *Narrator: So she and Chris did Movie-Spoof Traveling together with Stephen Squirrelsky and his friends, Then later after finishing one, Chris is too far in love with Angelina that he propose to him. *Chris: Will you marry me? *Narrator: He proposed. Angelina couldn't believe how beautiful the ring was that Chris is holding out, that she said... *Angelina: Of course, I will. *Narrator: And so they got married. *(at the wedding, Chris and Angelina get married) *Narrator: Since Henry, William, and Alice were with Angelina, that is. In the wedding, Angelina wear the same outfit that she wore as the Beautiful Young Ballering that Broke Her Tail as her wedding outfit. *Angelina: Such a beautiful outfit I'm wearing. *Chris: And I'm glad you like it. *Angelina: Thanks a lot, Chris. *Chris: Oh, you're welcome. *Narrator: After their wedding, Chris took Angelina to their Wedded House in America. Sometimes Angelina feels depressed when she misses England, her parents and her sister, Polly. *Angelina: Can't believe I moved here after marrying Chris. *Narrator: She sighed. *Chris: It's okay. You'll get used to being here. *Angelina: I guess I'll make the most of it since my friends are with me. *Narrator: And that's what they did. They get along with each other and continue to do spoof traveling *(the heroes do spoof traveling) *Narrator: And that's when Angelina got pregnant in October. *Angelina: Oh my. I'm pregnant. *Chris: Why, you must be having two kids. *Angelina: Yeah. *Narrator: When Doc McStuffins checked her pregnancy, She said... *Doc McStuffins: The kids you'll have are twin chipmunks. *Angelina: Oh boy. *(Chris and Angelina gasp and smile) *Chris: Oh boy. We'll have twin sons. *Narrator: And that's when Angelina gave birth to Alan and Zayne on Christmas Day. *(Angelina gives birth to Alan and Zayne) *Chris: Such cute little boys. Now they can ride on a wagon that I might pull if I have the strength to do so. *Angelina: They will be named Alan and Zayne. *(Chris gets a wagon and puts Alan and Zayne and tugs with all his might) *Angelina: Very heavy, aren't they? *Chris: Yeah, sure are. *Angelina: Keep tugging with all your might. *Chris: Someday, My sons will be great singers someday. *Narrator: He said. *Angelina: And I'm sure they will. *Narrator: And that's when Chris started to tug on the wagon carrying Alan and Zayne in them. It was very hard work, but Chris didn't mind that a bit. *(Chris tugs on the wagon so hard that he can feel his strength) *Chris: Seems like I've got the strength if I do. *Angelina: Keep tugging harder. *Chris: We'll have six kids since we've given birth to Alan and Zayne. *Angelina: Yeah. Two kids born. Four to come. *(Chris and Angelina walk along with Alan and Zayne on Chris's wagon) *Narrator: And that's why Alan and Zayne are the third and fourth kids on the team. The End. Category:Storybooks Category:Transcripts